


Intoxicated

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec arriva a casa tardi con Jace al seguito. Una discussione tra Jace e Magnus porta, in qualche modo, ad un inevitabile threesome da ubriachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345697) by [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter). 



La porta del'appartamento di Magnus si spalancò e sbattè violentemente contro il muro, troppo velocemente perchè le dita di Alec potessero afferrarla.

"Ops."

Inclinato dall'altra parte, con il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, Jace ridacchiò "Per essere uno shadowhunter, certe volte hai proprio dei riflessi di merda."

Alec aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Non c'è nulla che non vada nei miei riflessi. C'è qualcosa che non va nella quantità di alcolici che mi hai appena fatto bere." Finalmente riuscì a chiudere la porta dietro di loro, un po' intralciato dal braccio che teneva attorno alla vita dell'altro e dal fatto che il ragazzo stesse continuando ad avanzare.

Un basso ma secco colpo di tosse li fece smettere di ridacchiare e li spinse a guardarsi intorno per trovare Magnus, in piedi, che li guardava con le mani sui fianchi. "Esattamente, come definiresti quest'orario?" chiese ad Alec in tono gelido, ignorando volutamente sia Jace che, con non molto successo, il sospetto di sembrare una madre arrabbiata.

Jace guardò ostentatamente l'orologio che aveva al polso “Beh, io direi che sono le due e ventitrè del mattino. Perchè? Tu come lo definiresti?”

Alec gli diede una gomitata “Sta' zitto, Jace,” borbottò. “Scusaci. Pensavamo di trovarti addormentato.”

“Lo ero, finchè non è sembrato che qualcuno stesse cercando di far passare una mandria di elefanti attraverso la mia porta.”

“Beh, scusa se ti abbiamo deluso, ma potrei ricreare l'impronta di un elefante se vuoi.” Jace iniziò a frugarsi freneticamente nelle tasce dei pantaloni e Alec gli tirò uno schiaffo sul retro del collo. Si avvicinò a Magnus, con espressione colpevole.

“Scusa. Avrei dovuto chiamarti.”

Magnus assunse un'espressione da martire. “Oh, no, sei scappato da qui a metà cena per sistemare una qualche scorreria di qualcosa con un numero pericoloso di denti e arti e sei sparito senza dire una parola per il resto della notte. Perchè dovresti darti la pena di farmi sapere che stai bene, qunado puoi prenderti una sbronza colossare con  _quello,_ invece ?”

Jace strinse gli occhi e si avvicinò a loro camminando altezzosamente, circondando ancora con il braccio le spalle di Alec, possessivo. “Aww, era preoccupato per te,” canticchiò sottovoce al suo orecchio. “Che dolce.”

Il ragazzo trasalì. “Sei proprio un ubriaco fastidioso, sai?”

“Oh, è ubriaco anche lui?” chiese Magnus altezzosamente “Come fai a capirlo?”

Esaminando le proprie opzioni, Alec decretò che chiudere gli occhi e gemere di disperazione era probabilmente la più adatta.

Jace, d'altra parte, aveva chiaramente deciso di voler di liquidare Magnus come meglio poteva e aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di Alec, guardando lo stregone attraverso i suoi capelli.

“Dovresti ringraziarmi” sogghignò. “Te l'ho portato a casa sano e salvo. Guarda, è tutto intero.” Fece scorrere la mano giù per il petto di Alec, a mo' di dimostrazione.

“Quello che _dovrei_ fare è trasformarvi entrambi in pechinesi.” borbottò cupamente, non lasciandosi sfuggire il modo in cui Alec era arrossito sotto il tocco di Jace e come stesse evitando di incontrare il suo sguardo. Sospirò internamente. Maledetti shadowhunters. La vita era molto più semplice quando – si fermò. In realtà non riusciva a ricordare un tempo in cui la vita era stata semplice. Scrollò le spalle.

Alec si chiese se fosse possibile morire per un conflitto d'imbarazzo.  _Sapeva_ che Jace si stava comportando così solo per infastidire Magnus e sapeva anche che ciò che avrebbe dovuo fare era spingerlo via e dirgli di andare a casa. Forse era tutta la roba che aveva bevuto che lo faceva rimanere lì in piedi. Forse era solo il suo desiderio malamente sepolto che si rianimava.

E a proposito di rianimarsi – Alec si allontanò di colpo dalle mani vaganti di Jace, appena prima che avessero la possibilità di scoprire quanto effetto stessero facendo. Deglutì, scoccando un'occhiata a Magnus, sperando che non l'avesse notato.

Lo sguardo di divertita esasperazione che ottenne in risposta gli lasciò intendere che la sua speranza era vana. Magnus notava sempre  _tutto._

“C'è un termine per le persone come te.” Magnus fu immediatamente di fronte a Jace, incombendo su di lui. Poteva essere sorprendentemente minaccioso, per un uomo con un pigiama di seta.

Jace battè le palpebre, unico indizio dello shock di non averlo visto muoversi.

“Oh, ci sono molti termini per le persone come me. E occasionalmente anche delle immagini esplicative.”

“Ma davvero?” La voce di Magnus era diventata simile a delle basse, pericolose fusa. “Oppure sei solo un provocatore? Mi provochi, pensi di potermi portar via Alec? Provochi Alec con ciò che non può avere?” Magnus fece scorrere un'unghia smalatata sul collo di Jace, lasciando una sottile linea rossa tra i leggeri marchi sulla sua pelle. “Mantieni mai le tue promesse, Nephilim?”

Strinse una mano attorno alla sua gola, non forte, ma abbastanza da fargli piegare la testa, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

Jace deglutì, il suo pomo d'Adamo si mosse sotto le dita di Magnus, contro la sua pelle. Non aveva mai pensato a Magnus come qualcuno di attraente prima, ma ora, guardando quegli occhi da gatto così decisi, sentendo il potere quasi spumeggiare da lui – improvvisamente capì esattamente cosa trovasse Alec in quell'uomo.

Il pensiero fece guizzare per un attimo il suo sguardo su Alec che stava in piedi in disparte, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo in quel momento. Poi il suo sguardo tornò su di lui, con una reazione ritardata. Non aveva mai visto un tale sguardo di desiderio puro sul suo viso prima d'ora. Il viso del suo quasi  _fratello_ , ricordò a se stesso. Un'aspra risata gli risalì la gola, minacciando di fuoriuscirgli dalle labbra.

Non era certo estraneo a situazioni in cui il desiderio verso una persona incasinava le cose, dopotutto.

Si leccò le labbra secche e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Magnus.

“Sono disponibile.” disse infine.

Magnus sollevò un sopracciglio, incredulo. “Sul serio?” Lasciò la presa sulla sua gola e lo guardò, soppesandolo. 

Jace per un breve attimo si sentì deluso al pensiero che lo stregone potesse star bluffando dopotutto, ma poi, senza interrompere il loro sguardo più-che-un-po'-ostile, Magnus allungò una mano verso Alec.

“Lo vuoi?” chiese, molto più dolcemente di come si era rivolto a Jace.

Realizzando che la decisione finale era stata lasciata a lui, una vocina in preda al panico nella testa di Alec disse  _Oh. Cazzo._ Non era nemmeno del tutto sicuro riguardo a  _cosa_ stesse acconsentendo. Sentì una fiammata di rabbia nei confronti di Jace per aver osato rendere questa cosa possibile, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Che fosse dannato se fosse stato l'unico dei tre a tirarsi indietro.

Alec alzò la testa e guardò Magnus negli occhi. “Sì.” Poteva sentire il tono di sfida della sua stessa voce mascherare l'incertezza. Sentì Magnus stringergli le dita in modo rassicurante, facendogli capire che andava tutto bene.

Si girarono entrambi per guardare Jace, che li guardò con sfida e ghignò. “Allora avnti. Chi vuole il primo assaggio?” Fece loro cenno di avvicinarsi con le dita.

Il primo a muoversi fu Alec, sorprendendo tutti incluso se stesso. Qualcosa scattò dentro di lui e, prima di riuscire a capire cosa stesse facendo, sbattè Jace cotro il muro e lo baciò con forza.

Magnus intravide lo sguardo leggermente spaventato di Jace da sopra la spalla di Alec e soffocò una risata. Immaginò Jace non avesse mai sospettato che Alec potesse nutrire così tanta passione. Forse quella notte si sarebbe rivelata più istruttiva per il biondino di quanto pensasse.

I pochi momenti dell'anno passato o giù di lì durante i quali Jace aveva considerato l'idea di regalare ad Alec una pomiciata di compassione – che fosse, a seconda dei casi, maliziosa, crudele o assolutamente desolante – aveva pensato a se stesso come quello che avrebbe iniziato la cosa. Aveva immaginato che Alec sarebbe stato accondiscendente, grato, che si sarebbe lasciato guidare. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato così. Alec aveva il controllo del bacio, teneva Jace con la schiena al muro con le mani e con il suo stesso corpo, le sue labbra si muovevano energiche contro le sue e la sua lingua stava esplorando l'interno della sua bocca, come se avesse tutto il diritto di starsene lì.

Non era spiacevole, decretò Jace distrattamente. Sebbene non avesse la minima intenzione di starsene lì a sentirsi come una ragazza. Si spinse contro il corpo di Alce, circondandolo con le braccia e lottando per avere il controllo del bacio. Nel farlo, rimase un attimo shocckato nel sentire l'inconfondibile prova dell'eccitazione di Alec contro il fianco.

S'interruppero, boccheggiando in cerca d'aria e fissandosi l'un l'altro, momentaneamente paralizzati dall'imbarazzo causato dalla realizzazione di ciò che stavano facendo.

Prima che uno dei ragazzi riuscisse a mandare all'aria il momento, Magnus si avvicinò e fece scivolare un braccio sulla spalla di Alec, facendo scorrere la mano giù per il suo petto, pizzicando i suoi capezzoli attraversoil tessuto della sua maglia. Allungò l'altra mano verso Jace.

“Vieni?”

Jace si tolse i capelli dalla faccia e cercò di riprendere il controllo della sua espressione.

“Non ancora, ma ci spero,” disse lentamente, mettendo la mano in quella di Magnus.

Alec roteò gli occhi, ma si appoggiò al corpo di Magnus, ricevendo un bacio sul lato del collo in risposta. Guardandoli con la coda dell'occhio, Jace fu colto da un pensiero inaspettato: lui voleva  _davvero_ vederli insieme in quel modo. A quanto pare, avrebbe realizzato il suo desiderio, perchè Magnus iniziò a guidarli entrambi per mano veso la sua camera da letto.

Una volta nella stanza, Jace esitò. Al bagliore della piccola lampada, vide che il letto era già disfatto, le coperte erano tirate indietro – realizzò che Magnus stava davvero dormendo, o perlomeno era a letto, quando loro due avevano fatto irruzione. Guardò Alec sedersi senza esitazione sul materasso e cominciare a togliersi gli stivali e si sentì improvvisamente come se si stesse intromettendo.

Jace fece un passo indietro, con l'intenzione di scusarsi, ma trasalì nell'urtare un corpo caldo. Magnus. Lo stregone, indovinando il suo intento, fece scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli e tirò forte, facendolo boccheggiare. “Non osare.” sibilò al suo orecchio, troppo piano perchè Alec potesse sentire “Non osare fargli questo. Se adesso te ne vai, ti trasformo in un – un - ” Non riusciva a pensare a qualcosa di abbastanza brutto e Jace colse l'opportunità per districarsi dalla sua presa.

“Va bene.” borbottò, aggiustandosi la maglia e mettendo un leggero broncio. “Semplicemente, non volevo offendere nessuno.”

Alec li guardò incuriosito dal letto e fece un sorriso incerto. Magnus riapparve dov'era prima e si lasciò cadere lungo disteso sul letto accanto a lui. Picchiettò sulle lenzuola con fare incoraggiante e Jace sbuffò. “Voi siete entrambi pazzi, lo sapete?” Appoggiò un piede alla sedia di fianco al letto e iniziò a slacciarsi gli stivali. La quantità di alcol che aveva ingerito li faceva apparire sfocati e in poco tempo riuscì a creare un nodo impossibile.

“Dai, lascia fare a me.” Alec si sporse impazientemente e spinse via le sue mani, sbrogliando abilmente i lacci e allentando le cinghie abbastanza perchè Jace potesse sfilare il piede.

Ghignando, Jace sollevò l'altro stivale e osservò Alec slacciare velocemente anche quello. C'era qualcosa di tranquillizzante nel vedere le sue lunghe dita lavorare sui lacci e Jace per un attimo immaginò quelle stesse mani lavorare su qualcosa di completamente diverso. Inoltre, la testa di Alec, in quella posizione, era pericolosmente vicina al suo cavallo e Jace percepì distintamente tutto il sangue nel suo corpo affluire a sud.

Tossì e barcollò all'indietro, chinandosi per togliersi i calzini e per nascondere la propria situazione. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide che Magnus aveva sfilato la maglia di Alec e lo stava baciando, passando lentamente le mani sulla sua schiena.

Mentre li guardava, Magnus sollevò un dito e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, sebbene Jace fosse dietro di lui. Salì sul letto e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si sedette attentamente dietro ad Alec.

Sentendo il materazzo abbassarsi, Alec smise di baciare Magnus e si voltò. Le sue labbra rosse per i baci si sollevarono in un timido sorriso di benvenuto e non aiutarono affatto a dissipare l'erezione colpevole di Jace. Emise un sospiro tremante, catturando le labbra di Alec senza pensare troppo a ciò che stava facendo.

Alec s'insinuò tra le sue braccia, era a petto nudo e ancora caldo per l'abbraccio di Magnus. Le sue mani scivolarono sotto l'orlo della maglia di Jace e passarono lentamente sul suo stomaco e sul suo petto. Un imbarazzante suono disperato lasciò la gola di Jace, che si sfilò velocemente la maglia da sopra la testa, riavvicinandosi poi subito ad Alec, avido del tocco della sua pelle. 

Un misto d'eccitazione, senso di colpa, imbarazzo e rabbia stava fluendo attraverso il suo corpo, più intossicante dell'alcol che aveva assunto in precedenza. Costrinse Alec contro i cuscini e lo baciò con forza e con fare accusatorio, gli strinse la vita con le mani e fece scontrare i loro petti, evitando però il contatto in qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.

Notò distrattamente un leggero movimento del letto e realizzò che Magnus stava slacciando i pantaloni di Alec e lo stava spogliando del resto dei vestiti. Anche lui si era tolto la parte superiore del pigiama, ad un certo punto e il casuale tocco del suo braccio contro la pelle mandò una scintilla elettrica attraverso il corpo di Jace.

Alec fece un leggero movimento di protesta quando Jace si allontanò dalle sue labbra, ma quando vide dove fosse diretto il suo sguardo scurito e accaldato, fece silenzio.

Magnus, notando che Alec lo stava osservando, abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, appoggiandogli una mano sulla coscia. Alec annuì piano e la bocca di Magnus si curvò in un sorriso. Ammiccò pigramente a Jace da sopra il corpo scomposto del suo ragazzo e allungò la mano libera verso di lui.

Questa volta, infilando le dita tra i capelli di Jace, non li strattonò, ma lo avvicinò a sé. Sbilanciandosi, Jace si appoggiò con una mano alla spalla di Alec, per mantenersi in equilibrio e sentì immediatamente delle dita circondare le sue.

Baciare Magnus era diverso da baciare Alec. Senza il peso dei sentimenti tra di loro, Jace potè concentrsi sul bacio in sé – e si ritrovò a pensare che, se Magnus sapeva baciare così, avrebbe voluto _davvero_ scoprire cos'altro sapeva fare con quella lingua.

Il leggero ma inaspettato tocco di due mani sulla sua cintura, gli strappò un urletto spaventato per il quale sospettava si sarebbe vergognato in eterno. Premurosamente, Magnusa si limitò a fare un sorrisetto eccitato e Alec alzò lo sguardo, congelando sul posto.

“Non dovrei?” Chiese calmo, anche se, prima che Jace riuscisse a racimolare abbastanza fiato per rispondergli, iniziò a muovere lentamente le dita sopra il rigonfiamento della sua erezione e la sua mente divenne confusa.

“Credo che sia un sì” Rise piano Magnus, sollevandogli il mento con le dita e portando le labbra di nuovo sulle sue, in un bacio fatto di lingue bollenti e labbra insistenti.

Jace sentì le dita di Alec chiudersi finalmente attorno al suo membro e chiuse gli occhi, arrendevole. Le sensazioni combinate della mano di Alec e della bocca di Magnus stavano iniziando a farlo tremare di lussuria e lui si rese conto tardivamente che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di utile.

Lasciò che la sua mano accarezzasse lentamente il corpo di Alec, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, usando solo il tatto e godendosi il modo in cui Alec si contorceva soto le sue dita. Conosceva da sempre i punti in cui il ragazzo soffriva il solletico e la risata affannata che ottenne lo fece sorridere sulle labbra di Magnus.

Più in basso, fu una decisione immediata quella di lasciare che la sua mano continuasse il percorso, le sue dita s'incurvarono attorno al caldo e sodo mebro di Alec, muovendosi e accarezzando - 

Le sue dita incontrarono quell di qualcun altro e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Magnus gli sorrise e entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo contemporaneamente per vedere ciò che stavano facendo ad un Alec ansimante.

“Finirete per uccidermi, sapete?” boccheggiò il ragazzo, ridendo e circondando ognuno di loro con una mano. 

“Bel modo di andarsene” mormorò Magnus e Alec si mise faticosamente a sedere, reclamando avidamente le sue labbra.

Jace si morse il labbro, sentendo la sensazione di essere di troppo che minacciava di riversarsi ancora su di lui, finchè Magnus si sporse, senza lasciare Alec, per esplorare la sua coscia con una mano. Jace stava considerando di liberarsi del tutto dei jeans troppo stretti, quando realizzò di non indossarli più. Fissò stupidament in basso, verso le sue gambe nude, per un secondo, poi sbattè gli occhi. 

“Magnus!” Alec gli diede uno schiaffo leggero sul braccio e sollevò un sopracciglio. 

“Cosa? Ci stava mettendo troppo. Volevo aiutare.”

“Non puoi spogliare le persone senza il loro permesso!”

“Perchè no?” sorrise “A Jace non importa. Vero?”

“Ti conviene sperarlo” Jace lo guardò male e Magnus gli mandò un bacio.

Schioccò le dita con fare drammatico e i pantaloni del suo pigiama scomparvero. Jace tentò di non fisarlo.

Alec sospirò “Avete intenzione di andare avanti così per tutta la notte?”

“Oh, no. Molto peggio, probabilmente.” replicò in modo assente Jace, chiedendosi come avrebbe reagito Alec se lui si fosse semplicemente abbassato e gliel'avesse preso in bocca. Una vocina perfida dal fondo della sua mente gli sussurrò che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene, che comunque Magnus sarebbe stato più bravo di lui e Jace s'accigliò.

“Jace?” Alec si sporse verso di lui, leggermente preoccupato per lo sguardo feroce sul suo viso.

“Perchè mai dovresti volere me, se hai lui?” sbottò Jace improvisamente. Alec parve preso alla sprovvista e Magnus lasciò cadere la testa tra le mani.

“Io – io - ” balbettò Alec, passando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, imbarazzato.

Magnus alzò la testa, aveva lo sguardo infuocato. “Questa dev'essere la prima volta. Jace 'Dono di Dio' Wayland che si chiede perchè qualcuno vorrebbe farselo.”

“Magnus - ” Il tono di Alec era suplichevole, appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio, ma il ragazzò la scrollò via.

“No. Si è proposto per questo, il minimo che possa fare è portarlo a termine. Oppure le tue” Magnus continuò, riportando lo sguardo furioso su Jace “sono solo chiacchiere, come sospettavo? Perchè per una volta non impieghi quella bocca per qualcosa di meglio?”

“Oh, ti piacerebbe, vero stregone?” lo rimbeccò Jace “avere _un altro_ Shadowhunter che ti si butti addosso?”

“Io _non_ sto” Urlò Magnus, abbandonando la compostezza “parlando di _me!_ ”

Jace lo fissò, pallido e, per una volta, a corto di parole. _Oh._ Pensò. Scoccò uno sguardo ad Alec, incontrando i suoi occhi, per poi guardare velocemente altrove. _Oh._

Calò il silenzio, carico di tensione. Jace pensò che, certamente, ora nessuno avrebbe obiettato se se ne fosse andato e si chiese dove Magnus avesse spedito i suoi pantaloni. Sarebbe stato un ritorno a casa imbarazzante se li avesse mandati direttamente all'Istituto. Abbastanza imbarazzante da riscuoterlo, visto che era lì per un motivo preciso ed era ancora duro.

Fu in quel momento che realizzò di non essere il solo. Lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi compagni, trovò conferma alla sua impressione. Nonostante l'argomento avrebbe dovuto far scemare la passione, tutti e tre erano ancora duri, al punto che le loro eccitazioni erano diventate dolorose. Inoltre, gli altri due stavano chiaramente aspettando che lui decidesse cosa fare.

“Oh, per l'amor del Cielo.”

Jace si sporse e afferrò il pene di Alec così bruscamente che quello all'inizio si ritrasse, convinto per un secondo che stesse per morderlo. Quando realizzò cosa stava facendo, le sue labbra si aprirono in una tale espressione stordita e sorpresa di piacere, che persino Magnus si rilassò abbastanza da sorridergli.

Alec si appoggiò al corpo del suo ragazzo, mettendo una mano sulla testa di Jace, quando questà si posizionò tra le sue gambe, mandandogli scintille di calore attraverso il corpo. Magnus passò le unghie sul suo braccio, tracciando il leggero contorno di vecchie rune. Alec lasciò che la sua mano libera si posasse sulla coscia di Magnus, tormentando la sua pelle sensibile per fargli sapere che era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che fosse stato lui a spronare Jace a fare ciò che stava facendo.

Magnus gli scoccò uno sguardo impenitente e Alec rise. Jace alzò lo sguardo vers di loro e si schiarì la voce.

“Ti sto annoiando?”

Alec ghignò “Affatto. Sei dannatamente fantastico” disse onestamente e Jace sorrire istintivamente in risposta.

“Te l'avevo detto.” Si abbassò, ridendo, per schivare due manate sulla schiena. Gli altri due afferrarono contemporaneamente le sue mani alzate e lo trascinarono di nuovo tra di loro. Per la prima volta, si lasciò cadere totalmente addosso al corpo nudo di Alec ed esultò senza vergogna alla sensazione dei loro corpi che si strusciavano l'uno sull'altro sempre più urgentemente.

Rendendosi pian piano contro che Magnus li stava guardando, Jace alzò lo sguardo “Lo sto monopolizzando?” chiese, sentendosi un po' in colpa e poi gemette, quando Alec circondò uno dei suoi capezzoli ocn le labbra e succhiò. C'era un'alta probabilità che sarebbe finito per impazzire.

Magus si limitò a sorridere “Continuate. Voi due siete proprio uno spettacolo piacevole.” Appoggiò la guancia su una mano, toccandosi pigramente con l'altra.

Jace scosse la testa. “Vieni qua.” lo esortò e si spostò dall'altro lato di Alec, allungando una mano verso di lui. Magnus la prese con grazia e si lasciò trascinare nell'abbraccio. Alec sospirò di piacere, ritrovandosi stretto tra le loro braccia; Jace davanti a lui, voglioso e intraprendente, Magnus dietro di lui, una tenera e rassicurante presenza contro la sua schiena.

Alec sentì la durezza di Magnus scivolare tra le sue gambe e vi si spinse contro avidamente, strusciando la coscia contro di lui abbastanza perchè lo stregone iniziasse ad ansimare parolacce smorzate contro il retro del suo collo. Jace sentì lo stimolo del corpo di Alec in risposta al tocco di Magnus e allungò una mano tra di loro, stringendoli entrambi con un pugno, accarezzandoli bruscamente, sempre più veloce.

Tra la sensazione del pene di Jace premuto contro il suo e quella dei movimenti di Magnus che si facevano sempre più irregolari contro di lui, Alec era così assorbito nell'estasi soffocante che pensò realmente che sarebbe potuto svenire se non fosse venuto presto. Aggrovigliò le dita tra i capelli di Jace, tirandolo più vicino per poterlo baciare profondamente. Apparentemente fu abbastanza per spingere Jace oltre l'orlo dell'orgasmo in pochi secondi, perchè Alec sentì il suo liquido caldo sullo stomaco e il ragazzo collassò contro di lui, con il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente.

Alec ebbe un secondo per essere infastidito dal fatto che Jace l'avesse lasciato subito dopo aver soddisfatto sé stesso, prima che un'altra mano si chiudesse a pugno su di lui e sentisse Magnus ridere piano contro il suo orecchio. La stretta su di lui s'intensificò non appena Magnus giunse al culmine e fece sì che Alec lo seguisse. Si abbandonò alla travolgente sensazione, tremando tra le braccia di Magnus mentre veniva e vedeva le stelle, che in parte sospettava venissero dalle dita dello stregone.

Giacquero in un groviglio sudato, riprendendo fiato. Jace, ovviamente, fu il primo a parlare.

“Urgh.” Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, fissando il pasticcio sul suo stomaco, metà suo e metà di Alec.

Alec ridacchiò. “Così impari a farmi ubriacare.”

“E a svegliarmi nel bel mezzo della notte” aggiunse Magnus.

“Vi odio tutti e due” sospirò Jace, stiracchiandosi. “E se dite una parola a qualcuno, vi riduco in tanti piccoli pezzettini.”

“Come se noi volessimo diffondere la cosa.” borbottò Magnus, girandosi e rannicchiandosi contro il fianco di Alec.

Alec colse lo sguardo di Jace e gli fece un sorriso rassicurante. Jace si domandò quando, di preciso, fosse diventato Alec quello a dover rassicurare in questo genere di circostanze, gli fece la linguaccia e prontamente si addormentò.

  


  



End file.
